


【鬼灯骨科】血与藤

by Homarika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homarika/pseuds/Homarika
Summary: 说是骨科实际没有 毕竟疾风传水月都没满18岁我无论如何不能下手木叶60年 血雾末期 哥俩作为二代后人/秘术家族遗孤/反对派遭到迫害关于亲情爱情和家国大义吧（没有那么夸张目前是坑
Relationships: Hoozuki Mangetsu & Hoozuki Suigetsu
Kudos: 3





	【鬼灯骨科】血与藤

春末是含笑花的时节，空气里带着一股甜腻到扭曲的苹果香。鬼灯满月站在石桥上回过头，远远地望着他，漫天雾气浓稠到令人睁不开眼睛。

村子在深山里，不论春夏秋冬都被浓雾覆盖，人与人间的交流也相应地少了，尤其是每天的凌晨时分，整个世界都静得可怕。水月听见桥下溪水和卵石摩擦的声音，听见纸灯笼在空气里摇曳的声音，他甚至几乎能听到月光在浓雾里跳跃发出的细碎声响。  
  
满月还是站在那里，一动不动地看着他，水月期待他说些什么，但他终究什么也没说。他转过身走向桥对岸的时候，银发便和雾气融为一体。水月总觉得远处有些不对劲的地方，就大喊着哥哥的名字翻身跳下屋顶，朝桥的方向跑过去，他渐渐发现，满月走的速度明明很慢，但无论他再怎么拼命地向前跑，都无法缩短和哥哥之间的距离。

「满月！！」

「干什么，又做噩梦了？」满月拉开卧室的隔扇，木架尖锐的响声强行将水月拉出梦境，他睁眼看见兄长熟悉的脸，呼吸才略微得以平复。坐起身来甩了甩额上和发间的汗，水月苦恼地把脸埋进手心里「嗯……和上次差不多的梦，只不过这次的背景是家门口那座桥。绝对是满月你平时对我的态度太差了，我才每天都要做被哥哥抛弃的梦。」

「少胡思乱想，赶紧起床吃早餐，我们要迟到了。」满月一手提着装满了新鲜苹果的小竹篮，空下来的那只手缓缓举起，竖起食指和拇指，指尖射出一颗低速无害的水铁炮，硬化的水珠弹在水月的额头上清脆一响。

「唔！」鬼灯家的小子居然没想起用水化术躲避，白白挨了一击，瞬间捂住额头缩到床的一角哇哇叫起来「哥，你下次想弹我额头直接弹就好了，用忍术真的超痛啊！」

满月把苹果篮放到起居室，沏好茶之后又折回来看他，棕色的眸子闪烁了几下，语气一如往常的冷清「还不是你太磨蹭，今天如果迟到可是非常失礼的。」

「……」

叹了口气「过来，我给你揉额头。」

今天是林檎雨由利的葬礼。

林檎比满月年龄稍大一些，一直都很看重这个同为七人众的天才后辈。鬼灯家的两兄弟从小没了父母，她就把他们俩当成亲弟弟照顾，对水月的宠爱更是没有底线。雾隐村的村民从不惮于讨论忍刀七人众之间的轶事，当中最为津津乐道的就是鬼灯满月今天又和林檎雨由利打架了，原因仅仅是林檎纵容水月吃了太多的乳酪布丁。

「这个国家的恶人活得比好人更久，多讽刺啊。」满月在玄关穿鞋的时候叹一口气，发出了这样的感慨，水月在边上似懂非懂地点点头，他并不认识什么罪孽滔天的大恶人，但年纪轻轻就患了绝症的林檎确实算是红颜薄命的。听见屋外习习索索的水声，他探出头去往外看看，又把头缩回来「哥哥，外面下雨了，带伞吗？」

满月看一眼雨势的大小，摇摇头「你想打伞的话就带吧，我有斗笠就够了。」

家里唯一的一把雨伞还是很久以前同林檎雨由利借的。林檎清楚他们两兄弟都不是会常下厨房的料，便常常邀请他们来家里吃饭，顾及满月脸皮薄，还特意编出『想吃的菜种类太多了，全做出来一个人吃不完』这种蹩脚的借口，三五不时地帮他们改善伙食。

雨把雾气冲淡了。道路两边的琉璃唐草一簇簇开得茂盛，五瓣的蓝白小花密密地挤在一起，被雨露洗得更加清亮。水月跟在满月后面撑着油纸伞慢慢吞吞地走，除了二人交杂在一起湿淋淋的脚步声以外，山谷里湍急的溪流撞击岩壁的声音格外清晰。

「天气变暖的话，银鲳鱼应该很容易就能钓上来吧？……我好想念雨由利姐姐做的蒸鱼，可惜再也吃不到了。」他踢开脚边的小石块，闷闷不乐道。

除了蒸鱼，还有她做的明太子山药乌冬面，柴鱼茶泡饭，烤虾或是炸肉丸，饭后再温一壶自酿的青梅酒，舀一盘枝豆，半卧在延伸至屋内的阳台上对饮闲聊，也是这血雾之里难得的一番好光景。满月仍然记得那天下午，也是阴雨连绵的天气，水月带着甜食跑去其他房间了，起居室里只有他和林檎二人。厚重的云雾里暗雷滚动，林檎抿一口酒，用手臂撞了撞他，轻声道『不介意的话，带水月搬过来住也可以。』

满月下意识地回头寻找，紫眸的少年依然不见踪影，他顿了一秒，答道『谢谢，还是不打扰了。』

林檎冷笑『你把他保护得太好了，如果有一天你突然不在了，他怎么办？』

满月默不作声地盯着屋外的雨点垂直下坠，就像少年轻盈的足尖。

『喝完这壶酒就回去了，麻烦你，借我们一把伞。』

「蒸鱼并不难，你想吃的话，回去的路上买点豆腐和海带就可以做。」满月驻足，抖落了披风上的雨珠，伸手摸摸衬衣内袋里的香典袋确认没有被打湿，水月举着油纸伞一路小跑着跟上来与他并行。再往前走一段路，琉璃唐草的蓝花就在杂草中渐隐了，只剩下野樱莓的零星残花半掩在泥土里，再过几个月，灌木丛里就会结出带着单宁香气的黑色小浆果。

「话说回来，我们都守过夜了，为什么辞灵式还要去？通常只要参加其中一项就够了吧。」水月刚说完就自知失言，尖牙一咬下唇，马上把后半句话补上「倒不是说我不想去，但她家的长辈看见我们不会觉得奇怪吗？」

「毕竟是她，最后一面还是要见的。」满月压低了斗笠，投下一片阴影遮住眼睛，雨水便顺着斜角成串地往下滑「抓紧赶路吧。」

向长辈献上奠仪，依次捻了香，素色纸鹤和鲜花纷纷落入棺中，林檎的脸庞安静得像是睡着了，僧侣颂读的经文反反复复仿佛异世界的咒语，白蜡烛的火光忽闪忽灭，香炉周围缭绕着白檀的香气。举办仪式的会场不大，水月四周看看，发现林檎生前的朋友以及共事过的忍者几乎都到了，他始终跟在满月身后保持两步的距离，同遇见的前辈们一一恭敬地问好。

从背后看，满月的发色比他更浅一些，是一种近似于透明的白，脱掉披风后里面是一套染着墨茶色花纹的纹付羽织，数珠的流苏从指间垂下，虽然美，却冷清又疏离，好像一个不留神就会消散在空气中，再也无处可寻。想到这里水月下意识地抓住哥哥的手臂，对上后者困惑的眼神，他突然间又语塞了。

「怎么了，水月？」

好在西瓜山河豚鬼带着下属刚巧从二人身边路过，替他解了围「哟，这不是鬼灯家的两个小子吗，许久不见了。满月最近都在忙什么？」

「前辈。」满月微微一躬，抬头回道「最近常常任务在外，回家要照顾舍弟，没能抽出时间陪前辈钓鱼，请多见谅。」

高壮的橙发男人笑得豪爽「什么话，你也要多注意身体，任务的酬金够用就行，不要太拼命了，到最后变得和雨由利一样。毕竟你们这群年轻人才是雾忍的未来。水月啊——」他又转向满月身后的水月「懂事一点，别让你哥哥太辛苦。」

西瓜山河豚鬼身高两米有余，往身前一站简直是遮天蔽日，再加上他身后那个同样高壮，长了一张狰狞鲨鱼脸的下属正冷笑着盯住他，水月被这股强大的气势震慑到后退了一步，嘴角抽搐地往满月身后躲。

「啊啦，水月好像被哥哥宠坏了呢。」

察觉到对面不怀好意的口气，满月也正了正身挡在水月面前，佯笑着客套道「让鬼鲛前辈见笑了，只有这一个弟弟，宠也是理所当然。」

水月听得直在心里翻白眼『我怎么不记得他宠过我。』

等二人走远，满月才低声给他解惑「鬼鲛前辈和河豚鬼前辈有些过节，具体发生了什么我不清楚，但他对河豚鬼前辈的旧相识都是这样的态度，你不必放在心上。他们两人对村子的理念有很大不同，几乎到了针锋相对的程度，而城府又都很深，长久相处下来还是相安无事，这一点我倒是佩服。只不过这根弦绷了太久了，总有一天会断的。」

林檎雨由利死后，当初赫赫有名的忍刀七人众就只剩下三个人了。等到了那一天，不知道棺木里躺着的又会是谁。

水月眨眨眼「如果真有那一天，哥哥你一定会帮河豚鬼前辈的吧。」

「嗯？」满月诧异地看水月一眼，又伸出手帮他理了理襦袢的前襟「那种事跟我没关系，我只负责看好你就行了。」

葬礼结束后夏天逐渐到来，家门口小溪边的羽衣菖蒲开了又谢，纤白的花瓣变成揉皱的宣纸。满月重新忙碌起来，到手的任务很多，A级和S级都有，潜伏、护送和刺杀，有时候就连审讯部的人都要叫他去帮忙，最快的当天就能完成，时间长一点的也不会超过五天，满月从不离家一周以上，任务集会所的人私下聊到时都觉得不可思议，但没有人敢问。

水月先前问过很多次了，到现在还是孜孜不倦——为什么要接那么多任务？为什么不能多在家陪我？为什么木叶村那边的兄弟一对比一对亲热，你有时候连话都懒得跟我说？为什么隔壁甜品店没有好吃的乳酪布丁？他眨着那双带有水汽的绛紫色眼睛委屈问话的时候，确是有些可爱的，可惜满月从来不解风情，不是弹他的额头就是直接无视他，全然不给撒娇的机会。

银发的兄长坐在客厅里修复原属于栗霰串丸的长刀缝针，忍刀卷轴散在一旁，见水月从房间里出来，朝他点了下头示意他坐到矮几边。桌上放着一袋桃子，五月是早桃成熟的季节，满月拜托去泷隐做任务的朋友帮他带回来的，作为回报，明天他也要出门帮这个朋友『解决一些麻烦』。

水月拿起一个桃子，用袖口擦了擦却没直接下嘴，满月瞥他一眼，以为水月又会重复些『为什么不能留在家』之类的千篇一律的话，但这次他说了些不一样的。

「我接了个任务。」

满月差点把手里的缝针掰断。

「对，我也要像你一样跑出去做任务啦！虽然目前只能接B级的，但我只要多积攒经验，以后说不定有一天就能和哥哥并肩作战了。」

最后水月被满月强行提着领子拖到任务集会所里把任务退了。

「等我晚上回家再来教训你。」第二天清晨满月冷冰冰地留下一句话，背着卷轴和水壶出去了。

『怎么办，满月好像真的生气了啊……』水月吓到融化了一半，虽然他无论如何不明白其中的缘由——四代水影治下的血雾之里连十岁以下的孩子都会耍刀枪棍棒，更何况他还是出生在赫赫有名的鬼灯一族，同辈的孩子都是听着幻月老祖宗和二代土影之间的传奇故事长大的，自己的资质也不差，没理由十几岁了还被大哥圈养在家里，连做任务的人身自由都没有……越想越觉得大哥做事没有逻辑，水月坐起身，从布袋里摸出一颗桃子忿忿不平地啃起来，没尝几口突然觉得味道不对，水润饱满的桃子上似乎上有一抹凝固的深红色。

「血？」

血，到处都是血。这天深夜，客厅里传来家具碰撞的声音，水月循着空气里的血腥味跑出去，双眼所见的尽是触目惊心的鲜红色，地板，拉门和矮几上布满了满月的血手印，一头银发被染得猩红，腹部的伤口还在止不住地往外流血，把腰间别的卷轴都浸透了。满月平躺在地板上胸口剧烈地起伏，面容因为痛苦变得狰狞，还一边尝试着在手心凝聚微弱的查克拉来给自己疗伤。

「满月！！！」水月冲过去跪在地上使用水化治愈术帮他止血，发现腹部的伤口并不算深，但是出血量极大，加上满月的查克拉已经消耗殆尽，自体愈合能力基本为零，如果再晚一点救治很可能因为失血过多而死。

「水月……对不起……」

水化治愈术的效率远比自己想象的要慢，水月强忍住眼泪吼他「闭嘴！哥哥是笨蛋吗！为什么不用水化术躲过去啊！」

满月闭着眼睛试图平复呼吸，喃喃地同他道歉「对不起，我……查克拉用完了……真的对不起……让你看到这些……」

「不要再说傻话了，我会治好你的！」水月尽全力把全身的查克拉聚集到手上，液化之后的手盖住伤口，给对方身体注入查克拉的同时提取血液中的水分使其凝成血块堵住伤口，眼看着失血状况得到缓解，满月的一切生命体征逐渐恢复正常，他又喂满月就着水吃了两颗增血丸，给伤口涂了药，又裹上一层层的纱布，这才稍微安下心来。

治伤全程满月都是清醒的，只是身体非常虚弱。他不住地跟水月道歉，但又不肯说明任务途中究竟发生了什么，为什么区区一个普通的A级任务能让人称『雾隐百年一遇的天才』的他伤到这种程度，其他同伴都到哪里去了，总部为什么没有派出增援，也没有医疗忍者得到消息之后来家里救治。整个事件的疑点太多太多，满月不愿意说，水月也不逼他，抱了两床被子放到客厅，就着一地的血污陪哥哥躺了一夜。

半梦半醒间，水月好像梦见了水影楼，不高的五层建筑外层层盘绕着紫藤花，被繁茂的青绿藤蔓裹得密不透风，大片的紫藤花像幕帘般从高处垂下，古色古香的粉紫色花朵在风里温柔地摇曳。水之国的花有很多，虽然不如木叶那么繁盛，但一年四季都能在全国各处看见不同种类的美丽的花。他始终不明白为什么在这样一个被浓雾掩盖、缺乏光照的地方都能长出艳丽的花朵，这样的气候理应是不适合植物生长的。

『你眼睛的颜色和紫藤花很像。』哥哥说过。

『雾忍村的那些花，都是由忍者的鲜血浇灌出来的。』哥哥还说过。

「满月以前说过的那些话，我好像渐渐明白是什么意思了……」


End file.
